Problem: The graph of an equation \[\sqrt{(x-3)^2 + (y+4)^2} + \sqrt{(x+5)^2 + (y-8)^2} = 20.\]is an ellipse. What is the distance between its foci?
Solution: Let $F_1 = (3, -4)$ and $F_2 = (-5, 8)$. Then, given a point $P = (x, y)$, we can rewrite the given equation as \[PF_1 + PF_2 = 20\]by the distance formula. Therefore, the ellipse has foci $F_1$ and $F_2$, and so the answer is \[F_1F_2 = \sqrt{(3+5)^2 + (-4-8)^2} = \sqrt{8^2 + 12^2} = \boxed{4\sqrt{13}}.\]